


Прогулки с единорогами

by Лейтенант Чижик (Kristabelle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fantasy, Gen, Legends of Zamkadye, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Urban Fantasy in Forest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%20%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Отправляясь на конную прогулку по лесу, внимательно читайте описание и технику безопасности. Даже если вы уверены, что всё знаете и умеете.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Прогулки с единорогами

**Author's Note:**

> Все описанные персонажи являются вымышленными. Все описанные события никогда не происходили в действительности. При написании ни одно животное не пострадало.

Солнце клонилось к западу, понемногу окрашивая редкие облака багрянцем с одной стороны. Остальная часть облака при этом делалась бледно-лиловой, а само небо подсвечивалось пурпуром. Красиво.  
— Дааш! К тебе тут пришли! — пронесся над плацом голос Никиты.  
Кони насторожили уши. Откуда-то из канавы, призванной отводить воду с плаца, взлетела испуганная утка и, возмущённо крякая, унеслась в сторону озера.  
Даша медленно повернулась туда, откуда доносился вопль. Никита, конечно, стоял у ворот, не рискуя заходить на закрытый плац. Взгляд его был обращён к Даше, тогда как отставленной в сторону рукой с вытянутым указательным пальцем он указывал на двух девушек, стоящих рядом.  
Над девушками он возвышался на две головы, и голос у него был какой-то непропорционально высокий для мужчины такого роста. Дашу это почему-то всё время раздражало, как и весь остальной Никита — длинный, нескладный, вечно торчащий как штырь в каком-нибудь углу и докапывающийся до мелочей. Навоз с плаца надо убирать в течение трёх минут после его появления. Машины на парковке ставить под определённым углом, и не дай боги, одно колесо высунется на дорожку. Лошадей водить только по дорожке, и ни в коем случае не ступать на парковку. И так далее, и тому подобное. Сделать с этим было ничего нельзя — вернее, можно, но Даше не позволялось.  
«Он тебе мешает? — спрашивали её. — Чисто физически? Ну вот и пусть живёт. Считай, что это наш стратегический запас на случай голодных лет».  
Никита бесил, но физически и правда не мешал, так что Даша научила себя мириться с его присутствием. Хотя о наступлении голодных лет порой просто мечтала.  
Она кивнула Никите, показывая, что да, всё заметила и сейчас подойдёт, и неторопливо двинулась к воротам, по пути разгоняя своих всадников. Маленькая Соня на Юдифи, конечно, опять подъехала и попыталась прилипнуть к тренеру, как банный лист к тому самому. Даша пощёлкала пальцами и выразительно посмотрела на кобылу, но та не сдавалась. Пришлось в нарушение техники безопасности шлёпнуть её по толстому серому крупу, чтобы отстала.  
Следом прилипли Люба и Мара. Мару отогнать было уже сложнее, учитывая, что липнуть к кому-то было её, можно сказать, профессиональной способностью. Даша отстегнула с пояса сумку, положила на эту сумку кусок сахара и протянула кобыле. Та аккуратно взяла лакомство бархатными губами, всем своим видом показывая, что сама идея ничего не давать ей с голой руки — чистой воды глупость и предубеждение. И она, Мара, не такая, и она бы, разумеется, никогда. Вот только железа у неё во рту не было, и седла на ней не было тоже.  
— Там к тебе пришли, вроде, — сказала Люба, как будто это было недостаточно очевидно.  
Даша хмыкнула.  
— Я вижу. Я даже до них дойду, если ты перестанешь натравливать на меня лошадь и начнёшь работать.  
Люба усмехнулась и потрепала кобылу по курчавой гриве.  
— Она сама пришла. Твоя она лошадь или нет?  
— Лошадь моя, — терпеливо проговорила Даша. — А сидишь на ней ты. Так что сделай галоп, наконец, а я пойду выясню, что за публика на нас опять свалилась.  
Когда она всё-таки добралась до ворот и поднырнула под железную цепь, ограждающую плац, вид у девушек был уже несколько нетерпеливый. И недовольный.  
— Сейчас, — подлил масла в огонь Никита, — вами займутся. Может быть.  
— Или нет, — не удержалась Даша. — Тут как повезёт.  
Никиту очень хотелось взять и огреть чем-нибудь тяжёлым, желательно, несколько раз, но Даша подавила это желание и повернулась к девушкам, растянув губы в приветственной улыбке. Жаль, глаза так не растягиваются.  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Добрый. Мы тут записывались на прогулку по лесу, — неприветливо глядя на неё, сообщила одна из девушек. — На пять часов.  
— Пять… — протянула Даша, косясь на часы. Было без двадцати пять. Под вечер её начинали раздражать клиенты, которые являлись раньше заявленного времени. — К сожалению, предыдущая смена ещё не закончила ездить, придётся чуть-чуть подождать. Пойдёмте…  
Она бросила взгляд через плечо, выискивая на плацу маленькую Соню. Оставлять девочку было страшновато, даже в полной уверенности, что Юда никогда её не потеряет, а мать сидит тут же, на другой лошади. Бросить клиентов на территории без сопровождения было ещё страшнее. Решив, что плац, в конце концов, огорожен, Даша решительно повернулась в сторону конюшни.  
— Меня зовут Дарья, — представилась она клиенткам. — А вас?  
— Света, — отозвалась та, что повыше, со светлыми волосами.  
— Вероника, — добавила тёмноволосая.  
Даша сказала себе, что имена следует запомнить. И думать о клиентах. А не о том, что ей пришлось оставить всадников на плацу.  
— Замечательно, — улыбнулась она снова и продолжила бодрым тоном: — Какой у вас опыт?  
— Что значит — какой опыт? — недовольно произнесла девушка, представившаяся Светой. — Мы вашему менеджеру всё рассказали. Она что, не передала?  
— Видите ли, она просто менеджер, не конник, — пояснила Даша. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы рассказали о своём опыте сами, мы с вами лучше друг друга поймём.  
Она могла бы присовокупить к этому рассказ о бессчётном числе клиентов, которые бьют себя пяткой в грудь, доказывая, что они умеют всё, в седле с рождения, возможно, прямо там и родились. А на деле оказывается, что их опыт — два раза свалиться с пасущейся лошади у деда в деревне, и то лет двадцать тому назад. Но клиенткам, пожалуй, не стоило знать этих подробностей. Клиентам вообще вредно что-то знать о других клиентах — они должны считать себя единственными и неповторимыми.  
Хотя, пожалуй, некоторые такими и были. Даше очень хотелось бы, чтобы им подобные в её биографии не повторялись.  
— Ну, какой опыт… — протянула вторая девушка. — Шаг, рысь, галоп. Что вам ещё нужно?  
— Мне нужна уверенность, что вы справитесь с лошадьми в лесу и вернётесь оттуда в том же составе, в котором уехали, — лучезарно улыбнулась Даша. — Я ведь несу за вас ответственность…  
— Девушка, вы зря беспокоитесь, — перебила её Света. — Мы уже ездили и в лес, и в поле, опыт у нас есть.  
«Я назвала тебе своё имя», — подумала Даша. Но вслух этого сказать, конечно, было нельзя.  
— Очень хорошо, — ответила она вместо этого. — Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Они переступили порог комнаты для гостей, над которым висела старая подкова.  
— Переодеться и оставить вещи можно здесь, — продолжала Даша. — А вот наша техника безопасности, прочитайте, пожалуйста.  
— Мы знаем, что там написано, — заявила Света, поджав губы.  
Даша сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула.  
— Техника безопасного обращения с лошадьми… и другими животными в нашем клубе немного отличается от обычной, — терпеливо пояснила она.  
— Девушка, — вторила своей подруге Вероника, одарив Дашу снисходительным взглядом, — мы с детства ездим верхом. И давно всё это знаем.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Даша, решив, что нет смысла настаивать. — Тогда подпишите, пожалуйста, здесь и здесь. И вот это заявление, каждая своё.  
Они подмахнули, не читая. Пожав плечами, Даша убрала бумаги в отдельную папку и спрятала в ящике стола.  
— Теперь я вас оставлю на время, чтобы вы могли переодеться и подготовиться, — закончила она. — Как будете готовы, выходите в конюшню или на плац, я покажу вам лошадей, на которых мы поедем.  
— А шкафчики у вас где? — поинтересовалась вдруг Света.  
Даша, уже развернувшаяся, чтобы покинуть комнату, вынуждена была оглянуться снова.  
— Какие шкафчики?  
— Индивидуальные, — холодно пояснила клиентка. — Запирающиеся на ключ.  
— У нас их нет, — отозвалась Даша. — Видите ли, мы позиционируем клуб как место с домашней атмосферой. Вещи можно оставить здесь, на вешалке и на полке. Если у вас есть какие-то ценности, могу запереть их в сейфе.  
Света вновь поджала губы, как будто Дашины слова её глубоко разочаровали.  
— У вас на сайте нет об этом ни слова. Надо предупреждать.  
— Мы обязательно добавим предупреждение, спасибо, что указали на эту деталь, — произнесла Даша характерным тоном «наш звонок очень важен для нас». — Мы позиционируем клуб как сообщество честных и воспитанных людей — у нас не принято брать чужое.  
Ей хотелось добавить кое-что о монастырях и уставах, но чёртов клиентоориентированный подход это явно запрещал. Поэтому она просто пожелала удачи в переодевании и почти бегом вернулась на плац.  
Там, в отличие от комнаты для гостей, всё было спокойно.  
— Мы галоп сделали, — сообщила Люба. — В смысле, мы с Марой.  
— А я не видела, — строго заметила Даша. — Повтори на бис?  
— Ой, нет. Второй раз у нас так хорошо не получится.  
— Постоянство — признак мастерства, — назидательно произнесла Даша, воздевая указательный палец к небу.  
— Что там у тебя за клиенты с такими недовольными рожами? — хмыкнула Люба, используя старый как мир приём — соскочить с темы разговора, а потом по-тихому дошагать лошадь, будто так и задумывалось.  
Даша вздохнула.  
— Чёрт их знает. Первый раз их вижу. Хотят в лес.  
— И ты поведёшь?  
— Придётся, видимо.  
Люба нахмурилась.  
— Ты же на первом занятии не берёшь в лес?  
Даша театрально развела руками.  
— А что делать? Раз они все из себя такие опытные и туда хотят… Заявления, что сознают риски, снимают с меня ответственность и просят в их смерти никого не винить, они подписали.  
— А читали?  
— Вот это уже не мои проблемы. Я своими клиентами дорожу. Соней вот. Тобой, как арендатором Мары. А людей, которые на меня смотрят, как на ветошь, я в лес, конечно, отвезу, но вернуть оттуда в лучшем случае постараюсь.  
Люба рассмеялась, но не очень весело — в шутках про лес всегда была только доля шутки.  
— Добрая ты.  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— А что я сделаю? Лес не терпит мудаков. Не терпит пренебрежения, и взгляда этого свысока тоже не терпит. Лес — это стихия. Его нет смысла бояться, можно любить, можно не любить, но всегда надо относиться с уважением. Уважение — это в первую очередь адекватная оценка того, с чем имеешь дело.  
Люба вздохнула.  
— Да уж. Я помню…  
Она покосилась на Соню, шагающую на другом конце плаца, и вдруг сказала:  
— Сонька говорит, что Юде гриву надо покрасить в фиолетовый. И хвост.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы получилась Рарити, — Люба хихикнула. — Это пони. Из мультика.  
— А, — отозвалась Даша. — Ну, я поговорю с начальством. Может, и правда покрасим, пусть детям будет весело. Мы ей хвост как-то уже красили в радугу.  
Люба покачала головой.  
— Нет, с радужным хвостом там пегас. Надо красить в фиолетовый.  
— Доверюсь специалисту, — хмыкнула Даша и сложила ладони рупором: — Соня, тащи свою Рарити сюда, мы сейчас её в лес возьмём!  
Две лошади у неё уже были, оставалось поседлать третью. Даша недолго колебалась, выбирая Карфагена — тот, правда, был здоровенным лосем, да ещё и тряским, как вибропресс. Но, если девушки полагали себя опытными всадниками, то едва ли это причинило бы им неудобства.  
По крайней мере, в сравнении с прочими неудобствами, которые мог причинить лес.  
— Мы уже двадцать минут ждём! — возмущённо заявила Вероника, стоило Даше переступить порог конюшни снова.  
Девушки в полном боевом облачении — в шлемах, крагах и даже в перчатках, — стояли у входа с видом оскорблённого достоинства.  
«Вы сами явились раньше на двадцать минут», — подумала Даша.  
— Прошу прощения за задержку, — сказала она вслух. — Можете пока угостить лошадок морковью.  
Ответный взгляд был красноречивее всяких слов.  
— Мы это делали в двенадцать лет, — холодно добавила Света, как будто взгляда было недостаточно.  
Даша развела руками.  
— Тогда могу налить вам чаю, пока я собираю для вас ещё одну лошадь.  
— Мы сюда что, чай пить пришли?  
Усилием воли Даша подавила нарастающее раздражение.  
— В таком случае, могу только предложить вам постоять и посмотреть, как я седлаю коня в ближайшие пять минут, — подчёркнуто спокойным тоном произнесла она, прежде чем отправиться за седлом.  
Серый Карфаген, ростом совсем немного переваливший за сто восемьдесят сантиметров, послушно стоял в проходе без привязи и, кажется, дремал. Даша особенно ценила его и Юду за спокойствие и вежливое безразличие к окружающей среде. Идеальные кони для первого выезда в лес — везде пройдут, перелезут, проплывут, если потребуется.  
Даша быстро положила седло, пристегнула к нему сумки и зацепила повод за переднюю луку. Карфаген, кажется, даже не проснулся.  
— Долго ещё? — поинтересовалась Вероника, глядя, как она возится с пряжками.  
— Пару минут, — отозвалась Даша.  
— Нас не предупреждали, что придётся ждать.  
— Всё почти готово, — повторила Даша. — Осталась пара мелочей.  
Она сунула в поясную сумку ломоть свежего хлеба, насыпала в карман горсть риса и пристегнула к поясу нож. Девушки наблюдали за её приготовлениями с лёгким пренебрежением во взгляде.  
— Можем ехать, — сказала она наконец. — Света, это будет ваш конь, его зовут Карфаген, можно просто Гена. Вероника, вам достаётся Юдифь. Пойдёмте.  
— А вы что, пешком пойдёте? — поинтересовалась Вероника, забирая кобылу.  
Даша подавила тяжёлый вздох.  
— Нет. Я просто поеду без седла.  
Под прицелом тяжёлых взглядов девушек она прыгнула на Мару и, зацепившись согнутой ногой за спину, подтянула остальное тело наверх. Кобыла фыркнула и изогнула шею, обнюхивая её бедро, куда был прицеплен нож.  
— Всё нормально, — успокоила её Даша. — Ножны закрываются. И вообще, это не для тебя.  
Кобыла вздохнула. Даша потрепала её по гриве.  
У самых ворот им повстречался Никита — торчал, как обычно, ни к селу, ни к городу, и просто пялился на выезжающую с конюшни кавалькаду.  
— В лес едете, да? — поинтересовался он у Даши, словно этот вопрос не был риторическим.  
— Ага, — отозвалась та и, не удержавшись, ухмыльнулась: — Хочешь с нами?  
Никита, разумеется, отказался. Он никогда не ездил в лес один, и тем более не рвался ехать с Дашей, явно подозревая, что та давно мечтает его там оставить.  
А лес чернел прямо за воротами, только перейди дорогу — тёмный, таинственный, пугающий, но именно поэтому такой притягательный. Даша отчасти понимала, почему людям хочется туда попасть, но только отчасти — для неё самой поездки в лес уже давно стали рабочей рутиной. Для лошадей, впрочем, тоже, разве что Мара иногда веселилась — сказывался её более живой темперамент.  
— А сколько длится прогулка? — спросила Света, ехавшая следом за Дашей.  
— Час.  
— Почему час? У вас на сайте написано — полтора. И цена за полтора!  
— На сайте написано семьдесят пять минут, — возразила Даша. — Это час пятнадцать. У нас есть маршрут, если ехать по нему шагом — семьдесят пять минут и будет, но вы, наверное, хотели бы и рысь, и галоп?  
— Хотели бы, — недовольным тоном протянула Света. — Но нас не предупреждали, что время зависит от скорости! Странный у вас менеджер. И сидит не на конюшне, а где-то в другом месте, только по телефону отвечает…  
Они пересекли дорогу и остановились на лесной опушке. Впереди темнела стена вековых елей, между которыми вилась тропинка — достаточно широкая, чтобы всадник мог проехать, не опасаясь за свои колени. Даша остановила Мару, насколько это было возможно — в преддверии прогулки по лесу кобыла не могла стоять на месте, только топтаться, не уходя далеко.  
— В лесу действуют определённые правила, — произнесла Даша, повернувшись к своим клиенткам. — Их нужно соблюдать, как и те, что изложены в технике безопасности. Нельзя сходить с тропы без разрешения. Нельзя обгонять головного…  
— Это все знают, — перебила её Вероника.  
— Нельзя сходить с лошади, — продолжала Даша, не обращая внимания. — Нельзя поворачивать назад и возвращаться той же дорогой, которой вошли в лес. Нельзя…  
— Почему? — поинтересовалась Света.  
— Таковы правила.  
— А если я потеряюсь?  
Даша вдохнула.  
— Теряться тоже нельзя.  
— А если это случится?  
— Постарайтесь, чтобы не случилось. Потому что в ином случае вам останется только двигаться вперёд, — Даша вздохнула. — И главное — не сходите с лошади! Никогда. Что бы вы ни увидели, с чем бы ни столкнулись, не спешивайтесь.  
Света нахмурилась.  
— У вас тут заповедник, что ли? Мы так ездили уже в Лосином острове. Там тоже — с тропы не сходи, мусор не бросай…  
— Что-то вроде заповедника, — подтвердила Даша. — Только заповедная территория — это место, которое охраняют люди. А здесь лес охраняет сам себя.  
На мгновение Даше показалось, что девушки вот-вот передумают и решат, что такая прогулка им не нужна. Однако её надеждам было не суждено сбыться: подумав с минуту, Света кивнула.  
— Ладно.  
Оставалось только двигаться вперёд. Даша вытащила из сумки ломоть хлеба, который взяла с собой, разломила пополам и бросила половину под ноги Маре. Другую половину она запихнула в рот.  
— Поехали.  
Мара, радостно насторожив уши, устремилась вперёд по знакомой тропе. Ели обступили всадниц со всех сторон, окончательно скрыв своими густыми кронами от лучей заходящего солнца.  
Минут пять они ехали спокойным шагом по спокойному лесу, почти неотличимому от какой-нибудь цивилизованной лесопарковой зоны. Не хватало только урн для раздельного сбора мусора и указателей на очередную «тропу здоровья». Затем тропинка начала сужаться, и там, где раньше всадник проезжал без проблем, приходилось придерживать лошадь и протискиваться между тёмными стволами елей, к счастью, лишёнными острых сучьев. Даша слегка усмехнулась про себя, размышляя, как скоро её клиентки заметят противоречие этого явления законам природы. Ели такой толщины, а значит, такого возраста, просто физически не могут расти на таком расстоянии друг от друга. По крайней мере, в таких количествах.  
А эти росли. Переплетались кронами, обнимали друг друга мохнатыми зелёными лапами на высоте в два человеческих роста, сплетались корнями и окончательно закрывали небо, погружая нижний ярус леса во влажную тьму.  
Словом, вели себя совершенно неприемлемо.  
— Вы вообще уверены, что здесь можно проехать?! — раздался сзади возмущённый крик Вероники.  
Её можно было понять — из всей смены Юда, пожалуй, была самой широкой. Логично было, что её всадница первой начнёт считать ёлки коленями.  
— Абсолютно уверена, — ответила Даша, решив, что, пожалуй, и в самом деле хватит.  
— Здесь есть другая тропа? — вторила Веронике Света. — По этой невозможно ехать!  
— Возможно, — отрезала Даша. — Одну секунду…  
Она протянула руку и хлопнула слишком сильно выдающуюся вбок кривоватую ель по стволу.  
— Так, расступились все! Давайте скромнее, не видите — люди в первый раз. И ты, голубая, давай с дороги, а то я старику пожалуюсь.  
Наглая голубая ель, едва не перегородившая тропу, послушно подалась в сторону. Остальные последовали её примеру, отодвигаясь от всадниц, пока узкая тропинка не превратилась в широкую дорогу, где могли бы пройти сразу две лошади. Откуда-то издалека даже пробился косой луч заходящего солнца, добавивший тёплых красок неприветливому ельнику.  
— Вы… что вы сделали? — послышался изумлённый голос Светы.  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Ничего. Просто ёлки разогнала. Они иногда бывают слишком навязчивыми.  
Она оглянулась, чтобы оценить, насколько круглыми сделались глаза клиенток. И удовлетворённо улыбнулась.  
— Не волнуйтесь, они безобидные. Вот с вязом, извините за каламбур, лучше не связываться. Едем дальше?  
На конюшне ходила шутка насчёт того, что в клубе есть традиция: каждый год тридцать первого декабря члены клуба отправляются в лес и после жестокой и кровопролитной борьбы приносят оттуда ёлку. А второго января выпускают её обратно к сородичам. Даша решила, что для этой шутки пока рановато, особенно для части про кровопролитную борьбу.  
Тропинка теперь была широкой и ровной, так что Даша подняла кобылу в рысь. Маре в наследство от матери-рысачки досталась широкая настильная рысь, с которой не мог тягаться куда как более крупный Карфаген. Она бежала легко, словно плыла над землёй, текла вперёд, как ручей, двигаясь с кошачьей грацией и почти так же тихо. Остальные кони в сравнении с ней казались неуклюжими и тряскими. К спине Мары всадник словно приклеивался.  
Или не словно.  
Дуб, как всегда, появился внезапно — только что впереди была только прямая дорога посреди хвойного леса, а в следующее мгновение он возник за поворотом, как будто так и надо. Массивный ствол в два обхвата перегородил собой всю тропинку. Узловатые сучья, покрытые мхом, угрожающе топорщились в стороны, лишая всадников последней надежды обогнуть дерево без потерь. Корни взрыли сырую землю и тянулись к ногам Мары корявыми деревянными щупальцами.  
— Вы уверены, что это правильная дорога? — послышалось сзади.  
Даша вздохнула и подъехала вплотную к дереву. Ветви над её головой заскрипели, склоняясь ниже. На одной из них, отходящей от замшелого ствола под прямым углом, сидела бледная девушка с длинными русыми волосами. Волосы спутались, в них набились сухие листья, иголки и мелкие веточки. Зрачки в серых глазах странно расширились, закрыв почти всю радужку.  
А ещё на девушке не было одежды. Никакой, так что тёмные соски на бледной груди вызывающе торчали. Единственным украшением, которое девушка себе позволила, было подобие ожерелья из листьев, закрывающее шею.  
— Свежая кровь? — поинтересовалась девушка у Даши вместо приветствия, указывая на всадников за её спиной.  
Голос был высокий и мелодичный, как серебряный колокольчик.  
— Просто покататься захотели, — отозвалась Даша.  
Девушка нахмурилась. Учитывая, что глаза с расширенными зрачками при этом остались абсолютно стеклянными, выглядело это довольно странно.  
— Скоро осень, — произнесла она. — Близится жатва.  
— Можешь не напоминать, — сухо ответила Даша. — Мы всегда приносим то, что должны.  
Девушка покачала головой.  
— Зима в этом году будет суровой, а осень — ранней. Лес уже ждёт свою жертву, — она показала подбородком вперёд, за спину Даши: — Они тебе нужны?  
— Они… — начала Даша и осеклась.  
Лесу не лгут — какой смысл во лжи перед лицом стихии?  
Девушка усмехнулась, растянув губы в странной, словно резиновой улыбке.  
— Зачем вести в лес того, кого не хочешь вывести обратно? Только с одной целью.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь в маркетинге, — буркнула Даша. — Спасибо за информацию, приятно было поболтать. Мы поедем дальше.  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
— Как хочешь. Но лес всегда забирает своё.  
Дуб заскрипел, ветви поднялись, открывая проход, где, пригибаясь, могли проехать всадники.  
— За мной! — скомандовала Даша, двинув кобылу вперёд.  
Проехав под ветвями, она оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, на месте ли смена, и увидела, как девушка смотрит ей вслед, повернув только голову — на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
Соблазн был слишком велик.  
— Не оглядывайтесь, — велела Даша следующим за ней клиенткам.  
Те, разумеется, сделали именно то, чего она ожидала: оглянулись. Обошлось без воплей ужаса, но лица, с которыми они повернулись к Даше, принесли той немало удовлетворения.  
— Это ещё что за дрянь? — поинтересовалась Света, которая первой обрела голос.  
— Русалка, — буднично отозвалась Даша.  
После этого с минуту слышно было только перестук копыт — клиентки обдумывали услышанное.  
— Что? — переспросила наконец Света.  
— Русалка, — терпеливо повторила Даша. — Самая обыкновенная.  
— Это что, шутка?  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Ну, она выглядела довольно серьёзной, верно?  
— А где хвост? — подала голос Вероника.  
— С хвостом неудобно лазать по деревьям.  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Ельник посветлел, плавно сменяясь лиственным подлеском. Деревья расступились, выпуская всадников на широкую поляну.  
Табун был прямо перед ними — с десяток голов, считая двух жеребят. Видны были только спины, крупы и склонённые шеи — серые, рыжие и одна маленькая бурая. Но бурый жеребёнок уже начала линять и белеть, и к осени должен был обрести цвет корицы с сахаром. Как перец с солью, только на тёмно-рыжем фоне.  
Карфаген сзади приветственно заржал, через мгновение его поддержала Юдифь. Мара только фыркнула, выражая своё презрение к таким воплям.  
Животные подняли головы от травы и заржали в ответ — более низкими и глубокими голосами, чем у их полукровных родственников. Особенно старалась рыжая кобыла с белой полосой шрама на шее. Её длинный рог, чёрный у основания, к середине становился бурым, а самый кончик был стёрт до белизны, выдавая солидный возраст. Даша не знала точно, сколько ей, но знала, что раны на шее зашивали лет десять назад, и уже тогда кобыла считалась старой.  
В перерыве между радостными криками за спиной послышался изумлённый вздох.  
— Что это? — поинтересовалась Света.  
Даша обернулась, растянув губы в фирменной улыбке, которую приклеивает к лицу каждый хороший клиентоориентированный сотрудник, чтобы скрыть проступающую гримасу бешенства.  
— Это единороги, — пояснила она очевидный факт.  
Любопытный бурый жеребёнок отделился от табуна и подошёл обнюхать Карфагена. Рог у него на лбу пока имел вид маленького, с подушечку пальца, тёмного бугорка.  
— Вы шутите? — вновь спросила Света.  
Жеребёнок зачмокал губами перед носом Карфагена, показывая, что он маленький, и обижать его не надо. Мерин фыркнул и потерял к ребёнку всякий интерес.  
— Свет, — послышался сзади голос Вероники, — Свет, это не шутка! Посмотри, у них и правда рога!  
Вслед за жеребёнком остановившуюся кавалькаду обступил остальной табун. Единороги обнюхивали Карфагена и Юду, изучали руки всадников на предмет наличия еды, толкались и фыркали друг на друга. К Даше подошла только старая кобыла, которой она почесала нос. Мару единороги демонстративно игнорировали, словно её не существовало — и нельзя было сказать, чтобы ту это как-то расстраивало.  
— Единорогов не существует, — произнесла Света странно надтреснутым голосом. — Это миф.  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Я думаю, в сложившихся обстоятельствах спорить об этом будет довольно глупо, так что не буду пытаться вас переубедить. Вероника, если у вас есть с собой сахар, можете угостить несуществующих единорогов. Только аккуратно, не напоритесь на рога.  
Вероника радостно вскрикнула в ответ — один из жеребят полез к ней в карман.  
— Они ручные? — спросила она через мгновение.  
— Скорее просто очень наглые, — призналась Даша. — Ручные в лесу не остаются, они всё время возвращаются к людям, так что в один прекрасный день эти люди устают их гонять от порога и пускают к себе жить насовсем.  
Она снова погладила припорошенную сединой рыжую морду.  
— Вот это — Калех, и никто не знает, сколько ей лет. Есть мнение, что все табуны в лесу водят её дочери. Табун единорогов ведёт кобыла-матриарх, которая уже не приходит в охоту. Жеребцы подходят к кобылам только во время гона. Молодые кобылы защищают альфу, альфа использует свой опыт, чтобы вести табун. Если она чему-то научилась, очень скоро она научит весь табун. Если альфа не боится людей, в один прекрасный день вы найдёте табун у себя во дворе.  
— Всё это замечательно, — подала Света голос, исполненный сарказма, — но рога вы им как приклеили?  
— Клеем момент, как и копыта и хвосты, — столь же саркастично ответила Даша.  
Длинные и гибкие хвосты единорогов с кисточками на концах, как у львов, хлестали их по бокам, а копыта напоминали копыта лося или косули. По мнению Даши, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы поверить в существование единорогов.  
— Бред какой-то, — пробормотала Света.  
— Вы сейчас сидите на порождении бреда, — не удержалась Даша в конце концов. — Неужели не заметили у него и Юды рога?..  
Света резко обернулась и уставилась на стоящую за её спиной Юдифь, которая почти дремала, уткнувшись в хвост Карфагена. На широком лбу кобылы действительно торчал из-под чёлки маленький и толстый белый рог.  
— Погодите, — подала голос Вероника, — я что, еду на единороге?!  
Даша постаралась сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.  
— Только наполовину. Не волнуйтесь, для этого не нужно хранить невинность.  
Света потянула за один повод, поворачивая к себе голову Карфагена, и вперила взгляд в короткий, с половину ладони, рог на его лбу.  
— Можете подёргать, — посоветовала Даша. — Он не отвалится.  
— Я думала, это налобники такие, — призналась Вероника. — Ну и дела! Свет, настоящие единороги!  
— Это постановка, — уверенно ответила Света. — И мы уже не дети. Можно и без этой ерунды обойтись, мы просто покататься приехали.  
Даша вздохнула.  
— Что было написано на сайте, помните? — спросила она. — Там же, где цена занятия и длительность в семьдесят пять минут?  
— «Сказочная прогулка в волшебном лесу», — процитировала Света. — Ну и что? Все так пишут, вы не очень оригинальны.  
— В отличие от всех, — усмехнулась Даша, — мы не лжём. Ладно, раз единороги вас не прельщают, давайте поедем дальше. Может быть, мы встретим что-то более… убедительное.  
Она погладила на прощание Калех и тронула Мару, которая с готовностью двинулась дальше. Табун расступился, пропуская всадников. Кто-то из жеребят протяжно крикнул им вслед.  
За поляной начинался светлый березняк, косые лучи солнца подкрашивали белые стволы оттенками красного и розового. Тропа поднималась вверх по склону, пока не достигла гребня холма, за которым начинался пологий спуск к пойме реки. Здесь Даше пришлось тормозить Мару, которая ускорялась, приближаясь к воде.  
— Там кто-то есть! — крикнула сзади Вероника. — Тоже единороги?  
— Нет, — ответила Даша, рассматривая сверху тёмные спины коней на берегу.  
Реку здесь легко было перейти вброд, а во время дождей — переплыть вместе с лошадью, не добираясь до моста. Даша предпочитала эту переправу всем остальным, и не она одна.  
Табун стоял, зайдя в реку по запястья и опустив морды к воде. Лёгкий ветерок, гуляющий над рекой, шевелил листву в длинных гривах. Зелёные хвосты лениво обмахивали бока, покрытые жёсткой корой. Только белая кобыла с тёмными пятнами, казавшаяся издалека чубарой, подняла голову и насторожила изогнутые уши, рассматривая пришельцев.  
Кавалькада спустилась к броду. Хотя тропа стала широкой там, где её разбили копыта спускавшихся к водопою коней, Карфаген и Юдифь держали строй, продолжая упрямо идти за хвостом.  
— Не сходите с тропы, — напомнила Даша, прежде чем подъехать вплотную к табуну.  
Пастух стоял поодаль от своих коней, в стороне от тропы, но оказался рядом, стоило Даше спуститься к воде. Невысокий старичок с бородой до пояса и такими же длинными волосами, распущенными по сгорбленной спине, как-то незаметно очутился прямо перед носом Мары.  
Кобыла резко остановилась, вынуждая затормозить всю смену.  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась Даша.  
Старичок кивнул ей с улыбкой на морщинистом лице.  
— Ты в этом году рано, — заметил он, выразительно поглядывая на всадниц за Дашиной спиной.  
Та покачала головой.  
— Нет, они здесь не для этого. Они… просто катаются.  
Старичок засмеялся высоким надтреснутым смехом.  
— Нет, нет, Дашенька. По лесу нельзя «просто кататься».  
— Они… — начала Даша, собираясь всё объяснить, но не успела.  
— Можно, — заявила Света и решительно нарушила строй, заставляя Карфагена поравняться с Марой. — Можно просто кататься, можно просто поездить, не выслушивая на каждом шагу нравоучения от странных личностей. Ясно вам? Мы тут не на ваш карнавал с единорогами приехали смотреть, а просто покататься по лесу. Просто! Всё, поехали дальше.  
Старик наградил Свету долгим взглядом и повернулся к Даше.  
— Ты уверена, Дашенька? — спросил он. — Лучше рано, чем поздно…  
— Светлана, — холодно произнесла Даша, — не обгоняйте головного.  
— Никто вас не обгонял, — бросила та. — Стою рядом. Мы всё равно никуда не едем и, похоже, не доедем сегодня. Обещали рысь и галоп, а по факту останавливаемся на каждом шагу, чтобы вы могли потрепаться со своими друзьями. Так с клиентами не работают.  
Даша глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула — уже в который раз за этот вечер.  
— Подумай, Дашенька, — подзадоривал её старик.  
— Зря купились на вашу накрутку лайков в инсте и на положительные отзывы, — продолжала Света. — Только время зря теряем! Так и напишу вам на сайте, что лошади тормозные, лес кишит какими-то странными тварями, а инструктор всё время отвлекается от работы.  
— Свет, — попробовала урезонить её подруга, — ну ты что, в самом деле? Хорошо же катаемся.  
— Мне это надоело! — решительно заявила Света. — Всё, хватит, возвращаемся.  
Прежде чем Даша успела отреагировать, она толкнула Карфагена вперёд, уходя с тропы, и собралась развернуться. Но не успела.  
Поднялся шум, как будто по вершинам деревьев промчался ураганный вихрь. В шуме листвы послышался скрип гнущихся веток. Табун поднял головы от воды и все кони как один повернулись к ушедшей с тропы девушке.  
Старик рассмеялся неприятным высоким смехом.  
— Твою мать, — с чувством произнесла Даша, ощущая, как в груди разверзается предательская ледяная пустота. — Вот зачем ты это сделала, а?  
Она бросила взгляд на Веронику — та уже всё поняла, и в её глазах светился ужас, пальцы стиснули и натянули повод, не давая Юде сделать ни шагу.  
А вот Света не понимала. Она всё ещё пылала праведным гневом и возмущённо смотрела на подругу, не догадываясь, почему та не следует за ней.  
Потом она медленно обернулась и увидела, наконец, то, что ожидало её за спиной.  
Кони были огромны — молодняк в холке дотягивал до полутора метров, но старые достигали трёх, если не больше. Они шли, высоко поднимая ноги, пока не обступили Карфагена полукругом. Шелест листвы в гривах сделался ровным низким гулом. Старики тянули к Свете покрытые грубой корой морды, шевелили губами, напоминающими наплывы древесины на стволе, прядали поросшими мхом ушами.  
— Только не делай глупостей, — быстро сказала Даша. — Они ничего не смогут тебе сделать, пока ты в седле. Бери повод и быстро возвращай Карфагена на тропу, за моим хвостом. Давай.  
— Идите нахер все! — отрезала Света, пытаясь отпихнуть рукой огромную замшелую морду, которая склонилась к ней. — Я в ваши игры больше не играю!  
— Делай как она говорит! — закричала Вероника, но было поздно.  
Света перекинула ногу через заднюю луку и спрыгнула с седла, собираясь поднырнуть под мордой одного из древесных коней. Она не успела.  
Конь тряхнул жидкой листвой, из которой состояла его грива, и раскрыл пасть. В ней не было ни зубов, ни языка — только длинные, мощные и гибкие корни, потянувшиеся вперёд, словно щупальца. Света отмахнулась от них рукой, но с тем же успехом можно было бить по ветке дерева. Корни проскользнули между её пальцами и потянулись к лицу, шее и груди.  
Один тонким концом вонзился в глазницу и проник внутрь, выдавливая наружу глазное яблоко, сделавшееся вдруг гротескно круглым, как у мультяшной лягушки. Другой скользнул в ноздрю, откуда сразу потекла струйка крови. Третий, широкий и толстый, пролез в приоткрытый рот, оборвав едва зазвучавший крик на зародыше. Гибкий корень обвил шею девушки и крепко держал, не давая бессильному телу осесть на землю.  
Ещё пара острых корней вонзилась ей в грудь, порвав одежду и кожу между рёбрами. На светлой ткани начали расплываться багровые пятна. Корни пробились глубже, разрывая податливую человеческую плоть, обвили рёбра и сломали их с характерным хрустом, выламывая из грудины. Новые корни, тоньше и гибче предыдущих, скользнули в образовавшуюся чёрную рану и через мгновение вырвали оттуда ещё трепещущее сердце.  
Другие кони обступили бьющееся в агонии тело. Новые корни, вырвавшиеся из разинутых пастей, вонзились в окровавленную плоть. Они прямо на глазах становились толще, высасывая все соки из хрупкого человеческого существа.  
Лес всегда забирает своё.  
Даша резко обернулась к Веронике.  
— За мной! — скомандовала она. — Живо, не то станешь следующей.  
И, не дожидаясь, когда кони насытятся и обратятся к следующей жертве, она подобрала повод и выпустила Мару вперёд. Юдифь бросилась за ней, мгновением позже за кобылами последовал Карфаген.  
Мара прыгнула в воду, не подняв брызг. Копыта погрузились в водную гладь, не вспоров её. Хотя грива кобылы казалась влажной с виду, вода скатывалась с неё без следа. Юда с Карфагеном тяжело плюхались где-то позади.  
Река осталась позади, и лес обступил их снова — дикий, настороженный, потревоженный чужаками, которые проявили неуважение к его обычаям. Лес никому не прощает обид. Тропинка стала тесной и тёмной, последние лучи солнца сгорели за горизонтом, погружая беглянок в сырой полумрак. Ельник становился темнее, на уровне лица стали попадаться сухие ветки, способные выцарапать неосторожному всаднику глаза.  
Дашу это не смущало. Она скакала вперёд, низко пригнувшись к шее Мары, и слышала, что остальные кони скачут за ней.  
Показалась тройная развилка с гранитным валуном в середине. Мара перемахнула через камень и устремилась по самой левой тропинке. Впереди показались рыжеватые огоньки, и Даша с облегчением выдохнула, переводя кобылу на рысь.  
— Вроде бы оторвались, — произнесла она и повернулась к Веронике.  
— Они убили Свету? — спросила та спокойным, каким-то отстранённым голосом.  
Даша кивнула и тут же поняла, что передышка была преждевременной. Вероника зарыдала, потом начала смеяться, хотя из глаз всё ещё текли слёзы.  
— Сказочная прогулка! — выговорила она сквозь истерические рыдания. — Сказочная! И лес волшебный!.. Да как вы!.. Да что вы вообще такое?  
— Я лично — тренер-инструктор, — отозвалась Даша. — А вы — клиенты, которые не прочитали технику безопасности, когда расписывались. И в бумагах, которые вы подписали, есть пункт «о возможных последствиях в виде увечий и смерти в ходе занятия верховой ездой уведомлен, ответственность за это беру на себя».  
— Нам никто не говорил… — простонала Вероника, вытирая слёзы. — Никто, мать его, не сказал, что нас могут убить!  
— Конечно, не сказал, — согласилась Даша. — Это было написано, во многих местах. Вы там даже расписывались — только не читали.  
Она перевела лошадь в шаг, затем остановила. Они подъехали к воротам, над которыми висел, пламенея глазницами, человеческий череп. Если присмотреться, можно было заметить, что белеющий в темноте забор тоже сложен из человеческих костей, да и материалом для ворот едва ли послужили бивни мамонта.  
Череп медленно повернулся на пике, на которую был насажен, и уставился пылающими глазницами прямо Даше в лицо. Шевельнулась чудом удерживающаяся на месте нижняя челюсть.  
— Живым духом пахнет… — проскрипел череп. Голос напоминал скрежет костей о крышку гроба.  
— Потому что мы живые, как несложно догадаться, — мрачно отозвалась Даша. — Открывай ворота, мы по делу.  
Череп пыхнул глазницами и замолчал. Ворота со скрипом распахнулись, пропуская гостей во двор.  
Небольшая избушка с высоким крыльцом стояла на четырёх столбах, приподнятая над болотистой землёй на добрых полметра. По двору бродили, лениво копая червей когтистыми лапами, самые обычные куры. На нижней ступеньке крыльца разлёгся огромный рыжий кот. В остальном — обычный деревенский двор, разве что без лебедей из покрышек и художественного украшения грядок бордюром пластиковых бутылок.  
Высокая женщина лет пятидесяти в цыганской юбке и с красной косынкой на длинных седеющих волосах появилась словно из ниоткуда, держа наперевес тяжёлый топор. Злобный взгляд из-под густых бровей, остановившись на Даше, немного смягчился.  
— Дашенька, — произнесла женщина неожиданно мелодичным голосом, — ты в этом году рано.  
Она перевела взгляд на Веронику и выразительно тронула пальцем лезвие топора.  
— В этом лесу обитают одни маньяки? — поинтересовалась клиентка у Даши. — Мне тут не нравится!  
Даша вздохнула.  
— Василиса, — сказала она, — опусти топор, пожалуйста. Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
Женщина указала на Веронику длинным пальцем.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я её спрятала?  
Даша кивнула. Василиса покачала головой.  
— Дарья, Дарья… Скоро осень. Лес попросит свою жертву.  
— Вот осенью и приведём, — отрезала Даша. — А пока спрячь нас.  
Женщина погрозила ей пальцем.  
— Ты ведь и сама это можешь, Дарья. Почему же не хочешь?  
— Луна не в той фазе, — буркнула Даша. — У нас договор, помнишь?  
Василиса усмехнулась.  
— Помню, Дарья, помню, — она сделала приглашающий жест, который, пожалуй, выглядел бы более гостеприимно, не держи она в руках топор. — Проходи, гостем будешь. Спешивайтесь, девочки.  
— Слезаем, — бросила Даша Веронике. — Здесь уже можно.  
Она спрыгнула с Мары, с некоторым трудом оторвав от гладкой шерсти прилипшие к ней бриджи, и стащила с шеи повод. Кобыла с готовностью подставила уши, чтобы с неё сняли сайд-пул. Даша накинула на локоть повод Карфагена, подтянула стремена и повела мерина к сарайчику в углу двора. Мара сама, без лишних напоминаний, побрела за его хвостом.  
— Мы тут что, останемся? — возмущённо поинтересовалась Вероника, догнавшая её у дверей сарайчика. — Прогулка же на час!  
Даша медленно повернулась к ней и смерила тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Хочешь сейчас выйти за ворота? — поинтересовалась она, пожалуй, слишком резко, чтобы это можно было считать клиентоориентированным подходом. — Валяй, прогуливайся. Можно подумать, я тут для себя стараюсь.  
По лицу Вероники скользнула тень сомнения.  
— А для кого?  
Даша вздохнула.  
— Серьёзно? Твою подругу на твоих глазах высосали, как картонку из-под сока, и этот опыт тебя ничему не научил?  
Вот теперь Вероника задумалась. Надолго. Даша успела завести в сарайчик Карфагена и расседлать его.  
— Она мне не подруга, — произнесла наконец Вероника. — Ясно?  
— Честно говоря, меня это не волнует, — отозвалась Даша. — Лесу эти подробности тоже фиолетовы. Всё, что сейчас нужно знать: вы пришли сюда вдвоём, она и ты. Вы нарушили правила…  
— Я не нарушала! — с жаром возразила Вероника.  
Даша махнула рукой.  
— Без разницы. Она здесь чужая, ты тоже. Она нарушила правила и навлекла гнев леса на вас обеих. С ней уже разделались, ты следующая.  
Мгновение царила тишина. Даша отобрала у клиентки Юду и завела кобылу в тёмный сарай, пахнущий свежим сеном и душистыми травами. И навозом, конечно, куда без этого.  
— Почему я? — спросила Вероника снаружи. Голос у неё слегка дрожал. — А ты? Ты же была с нами!  
— Я свою дань лесу давно заплатила, — отозвалась Даша. — А ты здесь чужая. Ну и ещё…  
Она высунулась из сарая и с лёгким злорадством всмотрелась в бледное лицо клиентки.  
— Близится осень, — произнесла она, отчасти пародируя всех, кто этим вечером повторял ей то же самое. — Время сбора урожая. А сбор урожая традиционно означает принесение даров. Если угодно, жертву.  
Даша усмехнулась, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Вероники.  
— И сейчас лес очень хочет в жертву тебя, — подвела она черту.  
Девушка смотрела на неё с ужасом в глазах.  
— П-почему меня?  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Ты здесь, совсем близко, и к тому же нарушила покой местных жителей. Прекрасно подходишь на роль осенней жертвы.  
— Но они уже убили Свету! — возмутилась Вероника. — Им что… Мало?!  
Даша покачала головой.  
— Это другое. Жертва, видишь ли, должна отдаваться добровольно. Ну, по крайней мере, тем, кто её приносит. Сама она может этого и не хотеть, но приносящий дары обязан отдавать их по собственной воле. Этим жертва и отличается от вымогательства.  
Вероника нахмурилась, обдумывая услышанное.  
— Получается, этот чёртов лес хочет моей смерти?  
— Нет, — поправила Даша. — Твоя смерть ему не нужна.  
— А что нужно?  
Даша хмыкнула.  
— Твоя жизнь.  
Затем она скрылась в сарае, чтобы разобрать Юду, потрепала коней за ушами, кинула в ясли побольше сена, от которого Мара с презрением отвернула нос, и заперла дверь на толстый засов.  
— Идём в дом, — велела она Веронике. — Да, и вот ещё что. Не спорь с Василисой. Что бы она ни попросила, просто молча бери и делай.  
— Экоферма, блин, — пробурчала девушка.  
— Это — залог твоей безопасности, — хмуро пояснила Даша. — Здесь коням старика и другим лесным жителям тебя не достать, Василиса их не пустит. Но испытывать её терпение я тебе не советую, даже законы гостеприимства имеют свои границы.  
— Кто она такая вообще? Одна из ваших?  
Даша усмехнулась.  
— Сказочная прогулка в волшебном лесу, помнишь? Кто в сказке обычно живёт в избушке посреди леса?  
Вероника хихикнула.  
— Что, Баба Яга?  
Даша пожала плечами и молча зашагала к высокому крыльцу. На нижней ступеньке крыльца Василиса со своим топором, прогнав прочь кота, уже держала наизготовку рыжую курицу.  
— Дашенька, подай-ка ведро! — скомандовала она, увидев гостей. — Будет угощение твоей лошадке.  
Даша спокойно поднесла к крыльцу деревянную кадушку с серой массой, отдалённо напоминающей отруби. Василиса ухватила курицу за ноги и с размаху приложила о крыльцо. Другой рукой она опустила на длинную куриную шею топор, с характерным хрустом перерубив позвонки. Куриная голова отделилась от тушки и свалилась на землю. Василиса подняла безголовую курицу за лапы над ведром, чтобы кровь стекала в отруби, окрашивая их в бурый цвет.  
— Вот так, — улыбнулась женщина, прежде чем поднять куриную голову с земли и бросить её в ведро. — Теперь неси своей красавице, чай, сено она есть не станет.  
— Что?.. — пробормотала Вероника, когда Даша протащила мимо неё ведро с куриной головой.  
Мара в сарайчике громко всхрапнула, почуяв кровь, и едва не выбила у Даши из рук ведро от избытка чувств. Та отпихнула кобылью морду в сторону и поставила угощение на землю. Мара нырнула в ведро носом, и оттуда немедленно послышалось довольное чавканье. Острые, как пила, зубы вмиг перемололи куриную голову вместе с костями и клювом и принялись перетирать окровавленные отруби.  
— Без комментариев, — сказала Даша Веронике, покидая сарай.  
Василиса ждала их у крыльца.  
— Ты умеешь прясть? — поинтересовалась она у Дашиной клиентки. — Ткать? Тоже нет?  
— Мы принесём воды и наколем дров, — быстро перебила её Даша и за рукав потащила Веронику к дальнему углу двора, где прятался в сумерках невысокий колодезный сруб.  
— Почему это мы должны дрова колоть? — поинтересовалась Вероника.  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Экоферма, помнишь? Надо заняться какой-то работой до полуночи.  
— А после?  
— А после, — вздохнула Даша, — будет уже всё равно.  
Вероника нахмурилась.  
— Мне домой вернуться надо, — заявила она. — Мы же прогулку планировали на полтора часа и…  
Тут она прикусила язык, вспомнив, видимо, что в начале прогулки «их» было больше. Даша подавила лезущую на лицо злорадную ухмылку.  
— Тебе как больше нравится — вернуться домой поздно или не вернуться никогда? — уточнила она ласково. — Кстати, как тебя покороче звать? Вера или Ника?  
— Ника, — пробормотала клиентка.  
— Так вот, Ника, — заключила Даша, крутанув ворот колодца, — если хочешь вернуться домой и написать нам хреновый отзыв на Яндексе — делай, что я скажу. Правда… — она изобразила задумчивость. — Правда, если ты планируешь строчить гневные отзывы, мне, наверное, не следует выпускать тебя из леса живой, да? Это же невыгодно для клуба.  
— Я ничего не буду писать, — пробормотала Ника.  
Даша задумчиво потёрла переносицу.  
— Тоже такой себе результат, руководство велело мне просить клиентов писать хорошие отзывы…  
— Я напишу, что скажете!  
— Шутка, — закончила Даша. — То есть, руководство просило, конечно, но мне, честно говоря, всё равно, что ты там напишешь.  
Она поднимала ведро из колодца, когда над двором прокатился глухой перестук костей. Кто-то с силой стучал в ворота. Стук затих, но через минуту повторился.  
— Кто там? — крикнула Даша.  
— Пустите меня! — раздался голос Светы.  
Ника вздрогнула и схватила Дашу за рукав.  
— Это она! Она жива!  
— Нет, — отозвалась Даша, переливая воду.  
— Пустите меня! — повторил голос за воротами.  
Вероника с силой вцепилась в Дашину руку.  
— Это точно Света, — возбуждённо проговорила она. — Я узнала, это её голос. Нужно её впустить!  
— Нет, — отрезала Даша. — Не нужно.  
Ника уставилась на неё во все глаза.  
— Как это — нет? Ты свихнулась? Она там одна в этом лесу, где каждый куст хочет нас убить!  
Она метнулась к воротам, но Даша ловко удержала её, схватив за плечо.  
— Если ты вдруг забыла, как умерла твоя не-подруга, — произнесла она ледяным тоном, — то я напомню. Один из корней ей всадили в глотку, как думаешь, после этого можно говорить? Даже если не вспоминать о том, сколько и с какой скоростью ей пришлось бы пробежать, чтобы добраться сюда.  
Ника замерла. Стук в ворота повторился, снова глухо застучали кости.  
— Но… — пробормотала она нерешительно. — Голос…  
— Вот именно что голос, — хмуро отозвалась Даша. — Помнишь, что сказал череп, когда мы подъехали?  
— Что пахнет живыми.  
— Ага. А сейчас он почему молчит?  
Клиентка, впрочем, всё ещё сомневалась. Даша вздохнула.  
— Смотри. Эй, кто там в ворота ломится?  
— Это я, — немедленно отозвался голос Светы.  
— Кто — я? Скажи своё имя, и мы тебя пустим.  
Голос молчал. Затем из-за ворот донеслось глухое рычание и всё стихло. Даша пожала плечами.  
— Вот, собственно, и всё.  
Она подхватила полные вёдра и в сопровождении Ники потащила их к дому.  
Колоть дрова тоже пришлось ей. Клиентка только наблюдала, отойдя на пару шагов.  
— Может, ты хотя бы собирать и складывать их будешь? — не выдержала наконец Даша, рукавом вытирая пот со лба. — Чего ты там стоишь?  
— А если в меня щепки полетят? — возмущённо поинтересовалась Ника.  
Даша вздохнула, посмотрела на топор и подумала, что при прочих равных сейчас больше шансов на то, что в клиентку полетит он.  
— Ничего в тебя пока не летит, — сказала она устало. А потом спросила внезапно для себя самой: — Слушай, а зачем вы вообще потащились на эту прогулку в незнакомый клуб? Тем более, говоришь, Света была тебе не подруга…  
Ника прикусила губу и некоторое время молчала. Даша успела расколоть ещё пару поленьев, прежде чем пришёл ответ:  
— Мы просто… Не общались уже давно. Решили помириться, возобновить отношения. Ну и на лошадях покататься для начала. Вбили в поиск, и тут ваш сайт…  
— Ясно, — констатировала Даша, опуская топор.  
Удар вышел сильным, лезвие до середины вбилось в полено.  
— И сильно ты её ненавидишь? — поинтересовалась она спустя минуту.  
— Это тут причём?  
Даша пожала плечами:  
— Это лес. Если входишь в него настроенным агрессивно, неся в себе злобу — будь готов получить симметричный ответ. Ваша прогулка с самого начала была обречена.  
— И что мне теперь, — возмутилась Ника, — остаться здесь навсегда?  
— Вариант. Хотя Василиса, думаю, не согласится. От тебя не очень много толку в хозяйстве. Давай, хоть дрова колоть научу?  
Ника скрестила руки на груди.  
— Ну нет.  
Где-то высоко по вершинам деревьев пронёсся гул ветра. Даша, запрокинув голову, посмотрела в сумеречное небо. Гул нарастал, усиливался, к нему примешался треск сухих сучьев и скрип вековых стволов.  
— К нам идут, — заметила она и силой заставила себя опустить топор, хотя его очень хотелось наоборот поднять и как можно выше.  
В ворота постучали. На этот раз череп зашевелился. Василиса быстрым шагом подошла к костяной ограде, приоткрыла одну створку, выглядывая наружу, и оглянулась.  
— Дашенька, это к тебе.  
— Я так и подумала, — отозвалась Даша.  
Она прислонила топор к пню, на котором колола дрова, и подошла к воротам.  
Кони стояли в паре шагов за оградой, такие высокие, что, пожалуй, без труда могли бы перемахнуть через неё и очутиться во дворе. Могли бы, но не делали этого. Мощные ноги, покрытые грубой корой, не отрывали от земли каменно-твёрдых копыт, над которыми пробивалась поросль молодой листвы, образуя густые щётки. Огромные морды отворачивались под пристальным взглядом пылающих глазниц черепа над воротами.  
Старик больше не пытался скрыться за человекоподобным обликом. Морщинистая кожа на его лице напоминала складки древесной коры. В седой бороде пробивалась зелень мха.  
— Дашенька, — произнёс он скрипучим голосом, напоминающим хруст ломающихся ветвей, — пора. Лес ждёт свою жертву.  
— Осенью, — категорично ответила Даша.  
Старик покачал головой.  
— Сейчас, Дашенька. Прямо сейчас. Лес ждёт: ты уже привела её сюда, почему не отдаёшь? Хочешь оставить всё себе?..  
— Твои кони уже забрали одну, — хмуро напомнила Даша.  
Старик погрозил ей узловатым пальцем.  
— Э, нет, Дашенька. Нельзя показать угощение, а потом не отдать. Весь лес знает, что ты привела двух чужаков, которые вдвоём как один. Лес всё чует.  
— Вдвоём как один… — протянула Даша задумчиво.  
Она начала догадываться.  
— Отдавай вторую половину, Дашенька, — тихо, вкрадчиво, как будто совсем без угрозы произнёс старичок. — А не то лес попросит что-то взамен.  
— Что? — с вызовом поинтересовалась Даша. — Мне вы сделать ничего не можете. У нас договор.  
Старичок приподнял косматые брови на морщинистом лице.  
— А кони?  
«Мара», — мелькнула у Даши паническая мысль, от которой по спине полоснули ледяные когти.  
— Кто тебе дороже, Дашенька, — тихо спросил старичок. — Чужаки или кони?..  
Вопрос был риторический. Даша даже не колебалась.  
— Дай мне немного времени, — попросила она, — и я отдам тебе твою жертву.  
— Только не тяни, Дашенька, — хихикнул старик напоследок, прежде чем ворота перед ним закрылись.  
Даша отступила на шаг. Её потряхивало.  
Она не заметила, как Ника подошла к ней и неуверенно тронула за плечо.  
— Что, всё плохо, да?  
Даша подняла на неё мрачный взгляд. Отпираться больше не было смысла.  
— Старик хочет получить твою жизнь во что бы то ни стало, — сообщила она. — Или, кхм, не гарантирует безопасность нашим лошадям.  
На лице Ники мелькнуло подозрение.  
— Ты же не…  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Вообще-то я именно что да. Кони — часть леса, конечно, но только наполовину. Они все полукровки, даже Мара. Мару я знаю девять лет, а тебя первый раз вижу. Как думаешь, кого я выберу?  
Клиентка передёрнула плечами.  
— Но я же всё-таки человек!  
Даша фыркнула.  
— Тем более. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, да? А люди сами о себе позаботятся.  
Ника смотрела на неё с ужасом в глазах, медленно приходя к осознанию, что Даша уже всё решила. Ещё до того, как закрылись ворота.  
— И ты меня им отдашь?  
Даша развела руками.  
— Придётся.  
Ника судорожно облизнула губы.  
— Нет, нет! Должен быть другой способ! Ты же сказала — жертва должна иметь ценность. А тебе лошади дороже, чем я.  
— Конечно, дороже, — согласилась Даша. — Но ценность ты теперь имеешь — для меня, как выкуп за моих лошадей. Хотя не в этом дело…  
— Но ты же говорила, жертва приносится осенью, — сказала Ника почти жалобно. — А осень ещё не наступила. Почему? Потому что мы нарушили правила?..  
Даша вздохнула. Признавать это было нелегко.  
— Вы нарушили правила, — согласилась она. — Но главное — я нарушила правила.  
Она усмехнулась, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Ники.  
— Нельзя вести в лес того, кому не веришь, — пояснила она. — Нельзя вести тех, к кому испытываешь неприязнь. Лесу нельзя солгать, он видит всё. А что ещё мне было к вам чувствовать после того концерта, что вы устроили? Сложно питать тёплые чувства к людям, которые выкатывают тебе претензии каждые пять минут. И вот результат. Лес посчитал вас чужаками. Моими врагами, а значит, и своими. А враги здесь долго не живут.  
Ника облизнула губы снова.  
— И даже сейчас? И ничего нельзя сделать? Света ведь уже… — тут её голос оборвался.  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Боюсь, уже ничего. Слишком поздно. Лес считает вас обеих за одну жертву — такое может быть, правда, только в одном случае…  
Она наклонила голову к плечу, глядя на Веронику под новым углом.  
— Ты сказала, вы со Светой поссорились и долго не общались, да? А из-за чего поссорились?  
Ника молчала, глядя себе под ноги.  
— И ты её до сих пор ненавидишь, — усмехнулась Даша. — Хоть и любишь. Противоречивое чувство. Она у тебя мужика увела?  
— Нет, — отрезала Ника.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Это он её увёл, — добавила она наконец.  
Даша присвистнула.  
— Ого.  
Ника подняла на неё тяжёлый взгляд.  
— Из-за этого лес меня не выпускает, да?  
Даша медленно кивнула.  
— Он считает любовников за одну жертву. Ценность жертвы, помнишь? В паре каждый имеет большую ценность для другого. Идеальная жертва.  
— Ну спасибо.  
Но Даша уже уловила тонкую нить возможности и ухватилась за неё обеими руками.  
— Ты сказала, что вы хотели возобновить отношения, — бесцеремонно продолжала она. — В полном объёме? Или просто как друзья?  
— Это здесь причём?  
Даша пожала плечами.  
— Я бы на твоём месте ответила — тут на кону твоя жизнь. Возможно, я смогу тебя спасти…  
Во взгляде Ники вспыхнула надежда.  
— Серьёзно?  
Даша поморщилась.  
— Если ты пообещаешь не писать нам паршивые отзывы на Яндексе. Шутка. Всё зависит от твоего желания выжить.  
Ника посмотрела на неё в упор. Зубы были стиснуты, скулы напряжены, а в глазах застыла мрачная решимость.  
— Я хочу жить.  
— И что ты готова сделать сейчас ради этого?  
— Что угодно.  
Даша медленно кивнула.  
— Ну, в таком случае — поцелуй меня.  
Повисла пауза. Решимость во взгляде Ники сменилась изумлением.  
— Что?  
— Да что угодно, — фыркнула Даша. — Но лучше начать с губ. Есть в этом жесте что-то ортодоксальное, знаешь, как классическая музыка от мира человеческих отношений.  
— Это ещё зачем?  
Даша вздохнула.  
— В том, что случилось в лесу, виноваты мы двое, — напомнила она. — И твоя бывшая подруга тоже, но ей уже всё равно. Остались только мы. Я пытаюсь искупить свою вину, не принося тебя в жертву лесу. Но всё зависит только от твоего желания выжить.  
Ника сделала неуверенный шаг ей навстречу.  
— И чем это поможет?  
Даша усмехнулась.  
— Я привела в лес двух чужаков. Одного отдала. Другого забираю себе. Всё честно. Лес не станет претендовать на то, что принадлежит мне. После этого ты уже не будешь для него чужой.  
— А чьей?  
— Моей, конечно.  
Всё ещё сомневаясь, Ника сделала ещё шаг. Теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу.  
— Только поцелуй? — уточнила Ника.  
— Конечно, не только.  
Мгновение они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Лицо Ники в наступивших сумерках казалось абсолютно белым в обрамлении тёмных волос. Высоко в тёмных кронах деревьев гудел ветер.  
— Ладно, — выдохнула Ника и закрыла глаза.  
Даша положила руки ей на плечи. Губы девушек медленно соприкоснулись.  
— Видишь, Дашенька, — донёсся откуда-то голос Василисы, — я ведь говорила: ты прекрасно можешь всё сделать сама.

Они выехали из леса с последними лучами закатного солнца, окрасившими горизонт в золотые и красные тона. Даша ехала впереди, ведя в поводу Карфагена. Юда, презирая саму идею безопасной дистанции, шла следом, упираясь ей в хвост. Когда они выехали на поляну и ушли с тропы, Ника выпустила единорога вперёд и поравнялась с головным.  
Даша посмотрела на часы. С того момента, как они въехали в лес, прошёл ровно час. Она усмехнулась про себя.  
— Как я и говорила в начале, — сообщила она Нике, — прогулка длилась шестьдесят минут. С рысью и галопом.  
Та изумлённо хлопала глазами.  
— Но мы же были там, когда уже стемнело. Я помню, мы еле нашли в темноте эту дорогу, хорошо, что череп…  
Тут она запнулась. Даша не стала её винить — зрелище парящего впереди черепа, который освещает дорогу пылающими глазницами, на первый раз мало кого оставляет равнодушным.  
— Я всегда выезжаю из леса вовремя, что бы ни происходило, — пояснила она. — Такой уж у нас договор.  
Ника остановила Юдифь и сжала повод, не давая кобыле потянуться за травой.  
— Знаешь… Я сейчас глупость скажу, наверное…  
Даша приподняла бровь.  
— Что? Всё-таки поставишь нам одну звезду на Яндексе?  
Ника мотнула головой.  
— Нет, я про другое. У вас тут можно купить абонемент?


End file.
